


Not Amused

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is tired of Dee always groping him when he’s not in the mood.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not Amused

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 565: Amusement at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After the manga.

Ryo wasn’t entirely sure why he was so annoyed; he knew what Dee was like and was accustomed to being pawed at by now, but the point remained that his partner’s behaviour was getting on his nerves.

“I don’t just exist for your amusement you know,” he snapped, shoving at Dee, who’d been nibbling on his neck while running one hand slowly up Ryo’s thigh, its destination a foregone conclusion.

“What?” Dee sat up straight, frowning at his lover, confused. They’d been together for almost a year and a half, and although Ryo wasn’t always in the mood when Dee tried to start something, he’d usually just say so, not practically bite Dee’s head off.

“Sometimes I feel like all you want me for is sex. As long as you’re in the mood it doesn’t matter what I want.”

“That’s not true! I’ve never forced you; I always stop if you tell me to. If you’re not up for it tonight just say so and I’ll go home.”

If Dee had thought that would mollify his lover he was way off base; Ryo saw red.

“Exactly! You’re all over me one minute but the moment it becomes clear you won’t be getting your fun you just leave! I’m not a piece of meat, to be used at your convenience and tossed aside the rest of the time!”

“That’s not fair! I’ve never treated you like that!”

“Then why d’you always leave if I don’t want sex?”

“Because you tell me to leave you alone!” Now Dee was getting exasperated.

“I don’t mean for you to leave the apartment, just to stop with the groping!”

“Then you should say that! I leave ‘cause I don’t wanna outstay my welcome! I can’t read your mind!”

Somehow it had never occurred to Ryo that he might be giving out mixed signals. It probably should have.

“Oh. Well, I don’t want you to leave, I like having you here, I just don’t like feeling I’m nothing more than a sex object to you when you’re always grabbing and pawing at me.” He tried to sound conciliatory.

Dee deflated. “I don’t mean to make ya feel that way, it’s just… you’re irresistible, so gorgeous and sexy it’s hard for me to keep my hands to myself when I’m near you. I’m not always great with words so I try to show ya how I feel. I mean, I love you and I want to be with you, and yeah, I’m a guy so I like havin’ a lot of sex, but I’d never want you thinkin’ that’s all I want ya for. We can just snuggle and watch TV if that’s all you’re up for tonight.”

“No wandering hands?”

“Hands strictly in the standby position.”

“Standby?”

“Wouldn’t want ya thinkin’ I wouldn’t be interested if ya happen to change your mind later.”

Ryo laughed, amused despite himself. “I guess I can accept that.”

Dee winked. “Good. Pretty sure you know where my ‘on’ switch is.”

The End


End file.
